


Jersey Fetish

by CaptainAsteria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Engagement, F/M, Graduation, Kitchen Sex, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Slight spoilers, Spring National Tournament, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAsteria/pseuds/CaptainAsteria
Summary: One-shot stories revolving around certain characters and their love for you wearing their clothes, specifically their jersey. Some stories will be NSFW and others won't.Additional tags will be added once their stories are posted.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 75





	1. Breakfast Escapade (Akaashi Keiji)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write these types of stories, but I still wanted to give it a shot. As always, enjoy!

When the last point was scored by the opposing team, silence followed shortly after, stunning both sides of the spectators before the other team’s side roared victoriously. 

You could only watch in stunned silence at the turn of events as the people around you groaned in despair. While it was unfortunate that your team lost, you were more concerned about the players themselves, more specifically, your boyfriend, Akaashi. 

As the players lined up, thanking the fans for their support, your eyes sought out the familiar gunmetal blue that you adored. When eye contact was made, it felt like a hand was squeezing your heart at the pain and sorrow hidden within. 

You knew that Akaashi was an individual who didn’t really display much emotions. So while he wasn’t openly crying as the other members, you knew he would express his sorrow to you in private. 

Flashing him a small smile, you proudly displayed the shirt you were wearing: his alternate volleyball jersey. A hand heart was sent his way, and the pain in his eyes slightly diminished at the gesture. 

\----

You were glad you had set your alarm to vibrate instead of the usual blaring noise that gave you a heart attack so early in the morning. 

Reaching over to the bed stand, you quickly turn it off, freezing in place to see if it woke the other occupant in bed. After a moment, the only sound that could be heard was the soft snoring, a soft sigh was released. 

You were sorely tempted to remain in bed with Akaashi, but the idea of surprising him in bed with breakfast was the main focus. 

Carefully lifting his arm off of your waist, you scoot inch by inch towards the edge of the bed. There, you grab the first thing to cover yourself, which just so happened to be his alternate volleyball jersey again as it came to mid thighs, as well as your panties. 

Shuffling towards the bathroom, you did your morning routine quickly, but quietly, intent on not disturbing his sleep. 

Tiptoeing towards the doorway, you couldn’t help but look back at Akaashi’s sleeping form, a smile forming on your face. His black hair was thoroughly tousled after last night’s activities. His normally emotionless expression was replaced with a soft look as he didn’t have to hide himself when he was with you, and the bed covers did nothing to hide his lean, but muscular body that you were oh so well-acquainted with. 

Closing the door softly behind you, you made your way to the kitchen where you began preparing breakfast. Unlike others, Akaashi liked having a traditional Japanese breakfast. 

About half an hour later, you were working on the rolled omelet when a strong pair of arms encircled your waist, bringing your back to a warm chest. A pair of soft lips skimmed the column of your neck. It caused a shudder of pleasure to roll throughout your body as you purposely exposed more of the neck for his teasing. 

“G-good morning, Keiji,” you whispered on a shaky breath. 

“Mhm, a good morning it is, Blossom. I was disappointed to find you gone this morning, but the sight of you in my clothes… it’s too tempting to pass up.” His voice, rough from sleep, only stirred up the feelings of desire you had for the setter. 

“But what about breakfast and school?” As much as you would love to spend more time with him in bed, you both still had school. 

Long fingers skimmed the edge of the jersey as they brushed against the skin of your thighs. There, they proceeded to brush against the thin fabric of your panties against your folds as he could feel the increasing wetness.

“For someone who’s protesting, your body says otherwise,” you could hear the smirk in his voice as his fingers pulled the thin material away and teased your folds. 

“K-Keiji…” You moaned softly, your hips thrusting forward to keep his hand in place. 

Without warning, he plunged two of his fingers deep inside. You yelped aloud in surprise and pleasure, only for it to be cut off with his mouth over yours. 

His tongue pushed itself into yours as the two fought for dominance. It was good that at least one of you still had your wits about, as his free hand turned the stove off to prevent a kitchen fire from happening. 

Your arm laced behind his neck only to keep yourself upright from the pleasure Akaashi was giving you. He soon added a third finger, but was pumping at a leisurely pace. 

“Keiji, p-please,” his thumb brushed against your clit, causing you to clench down on his fingers. 

Akaashi hissed at the tightness. “Tell me what you want, Blossom.” With his arm other around your waist, he pulled your flushed, compliant body tight against his, the unmistakable bulge of his desire for you evident across your lower back. 

The arm around his neck tightened, “I-I need you, Keiji. Please, I need you right now.” Nothing stoked his ego more than hearing those words of ‘I need you’ combined with your flushed cheeks and bedroom eyes that sent him over the edge. 

It wasn’t obvious, but Akaashi was definitely a top in their relationship. 

The sudden withdrawal of his fingers made you cry out. You didn’t have much time to beseech about the loss of contact before your body was pressed flat against the table, cheek resting on the cool material as the end of the jersey was pulled up to expose yourself to him. 

You loved it when Akaashi took control. He nudged your feet apart, hastily pulling your soaked panties down. Stripping himself of his boxers, his thick cock slapped against your ass. You couldn’t help but moan at the feeling. 

Akaashi grabbed his cock and rubbed it against your folds, soaking his member with your juices. “Who do you belong to, Blossom?” Pushing just the tip of his member inside you, you couldn’t help but mewl with pleasure.

“Only you, Sir! I only belong to you!” His hands held tightly on your hip as he suddenly thrusted home, moans coming from the both of you. 

At the sudden feeling of being filled, tears of pleasure were forming at the corner of your eyes. “By the Gods, you’re so tight, Blossom.” Akaashi grunted out, his speed gradually increasing. 

Your hands clawed uselessly against the wood table at the pleasure of being completely filled. 

It didn’t take long before that familiar build up of a release was tingling throughout your body. “K-Keiji, I’m gonna c-cum!” You stuttered out on a hoarse voice. 

“Give it to me, Blossom. Cum all over this cock, this cock that belongs only to you.” You didn’t have to turn to look at Akaashi’s face to know that his expression was one of intense concentration, lust-filled, blue eyes, with sweat dripping down the side. 

His long, nimble fingers rubbed your clit vigorously, pushing you over the edge of release. “Fuck!” Akaashi hissed out as your insides squeezed, milking him for everything. A moment later, he thrusted two more times before he released his load inside.

With his upper half folded over your body, his weight was a comforting presence as the both of you were catching your breaths. His hand brushed your hair aside to expose your neck as he proceeded to nuzzle it, breathing in your comforting presence with the occasional dusting of light kisses. 

“I take it we’re gonna skip school today?” You asked softly. 

“Yup,” he murmured softly into your ear. “Round two?”

At his suggestion, a giggle escaped your throat. “Maybe after I get something inside me. You wore me out last night too.”

“Well… you took a load inside you now,” Akaashi replied back cheekily. 

He pushed himself off of you, and the withdrawal of his cock almost made you whine in protest. “I couldn’t help myself. I love it when you wear my clothes. It lets people know you’re mine. And the way my jersey rides up, exposing yourself for my eyes only when you’re reaching for something up high, it’s like a siren’s call.”

With his cock gone, your combined juices slid down your thighs, making a small mess onto the hardwood floor. Akaashi returned a moment later with a wet washrag, cleaning the mess between your thighs. 

Another thing that set Akaashi apart from your previous boyfriends was how sweet and caring he was in the after care. 

Sweeping you up in his arms bridal style, he made his way towards the bathroom where a hot bath was already being prepared. 


	2. Surprise Visit (Oikawa Tooru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long-distance relationships didn't usually work out as often, but you and Oikawa managed to make it work for seven years. Now that you're graduating with a degree, what was the next step?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains slight spoilers for manga readers. As always, enjoy!

It was times like these that reminded you as to why disliked your less than desirable situation. 

Sitting in front of the café shop with your two best friends, it wasn’t overly busy that you couldn’t get a table nor was it too hot outside that you risked sweating bullets. Their cherry cheesecake was heavenly and it paired nicely with the iced chai tea. 

However, the topic of conversation was about marriage. More specifically, Yachi’s wedding that was being planned. 

You were listening… for the most part. As Yachi was gushing about how Yamaguchi was so helpful and attentive through the stressful planning process, you were reminded of your current situation. 

At the age of 25, you were still with your boyfriend of seven years - the former captain and setter of Seijoh: Oikawa Tooru - while everyone else around you was already thinking about their futures and settling down. 

Coming in as a new student your third-year there, you couldn’t help but attract attention as the  _ Tokyo Transfer Student _ . At first, Oikawa was intrigued. Normally, the constant shutdown of attention would have turned him off, but because he recognized you as a kindred individual, he genuinely wanted to be friends. The relationship only deepened once you signed on as the manager too, but it wasn’t until you both graduated that the relationship was taken a step further. 

It was an understatement to say that the both of you had undergone hardships and obstacles. Initially, you didn’t even want the romantic relationship once high school was over with, only because Oikawa was leaving for Argentina for volleyball while you’d be going back to Tokyo for university. 

Realistically speaking, long-distance relationships don’t work out as often. But because Oikawa was so insistent (and it was hard to resist when he gave you the puppy dog look) that you gave the relationship a chance. 

It was rough with the limited, in-person contact. Oikawa was usually the one that would travel back to Tokyo to stay with you, but it would only be for a short time once a month. Because of his strict training regiment, he purposely saved his off days to spend it with you. And during your summer and winter breaks, you’d take the chance to stay with him in Argentina. However, the time spent together was worthwhile. 

Hopefully things would be different once you finished your degree.

“So, how are things with you and Oikawa?” asked Yachi once they realized that you were too silent throughout their conversation.

Startled, you looked up from your drink, flashing them an apologetic smile. “Sorry, what was that?”

Kiyoko smiled gently, “How are things with you and Oikawa? Any plans for the future?”

Your right hand waved in a negative motion. “Nothing yet, but I hope to change that after graduation. Tooru has sacrificed so much for his dreams and for our relationship that I hope to surprise him.”

“Oh, aren’t you getting a masters in international relations?” The blonde asked curiously.

You nodded your head, a wide smile on your face. “Yup! I haven’t told Tooru yet, but I majored in Spanish too.”

A sly smile appeared on Kiyoko’s face. “You’re going to be moving to Argentina with him, aren’t you?”

You couldn’t help but shyly nod. “I haven’t told him, but I think it’s appropriate. With how hectic our schedule can get, we didn’t think it’d be right to get married now.”

“But what I hear is wedding bells sometime in the future~” Yachi sang excitedly, causing you to laugh amongst them.

Only another month until you could surprise him. 

***

**ONE MONTH LATER**

It was the day before your graduation, and to say you were exhilarated was an understatement. No more student loans. No more research papers. No more all-nighters. 

You had talked to your boyfriend the day before. Him and his team had given heartfelt congratulations to your success, resulting in you to be a blushing mess. You thanked them and told them you were looking forward to seeing them again, all in sound Spanish. Oikawa’s expression was the most shocked one out of the team. He knew that you were learning it when you came to visit, but to witness firsthand the amount of time and effort you spent into the language, he was very proud and impressed.

Constant texts were sent back and forth. He apologized in advance about not being able to make it to the graduation ceremony with how strict his training was. While it was going to be disappointing to not have him by your side, you completely understood - work came first. 

Before heading to bed that same night, you decided to play the part of a tease. You had lately taken to wearing his old high school jersey as part of your pajamas, one of the many things he had left at your place.

Since you couldn’t have the real thing with you, you settled for his jersey, as it was a constant reminder of what the future had in store. 

Even after many years and undergoing many cycles through the washer, the jersey came down just before mid-thigh, giving your legs a longer appearance. 

Kneeling on top the bedcovers with your legs spread apart, mouth puckered and your left hand in a blowing-a-kiss pose, your right hand took the mirror selfie from the mirror on the vanity. A quick caption followed the photo:  _ Wishing u were here! XOXO _

Based on the twelve hour time difference, you weren’t expecting a reply anytime soon since he’d be at practice. Imagine your surprise when a text notification went off after getting settled in bed.  _ You’re killing me, lil’ cutie. Boner during practice = not good. _

A giggle erupted from within your chest.  _ Love you too, Ru!  _ You texted back. 

But that was the last response you received from Oikawa yesterday. Glancing at your bedside clock, you realized how late it was getting, and you had to be up early for breakfast with the family before the graduation ceremony. 

Finally turning in, you snuggled beneath the covers. Although it was very faint, a hint of mint wafted from the jersey, reminding you of Oikawa’s scent. It was enough to lull you to sleep.

The sound of a doorbell ringing shattered the peaceful dreams. Groaning in disappointment, you turned to see the time, wondering who the hell was ringing your bell at this ungodly hour, as the sun’s rays hadn’t shown through your window yet. The clock read  _ 4:48am _ . 

Burrowing deeper into your covers, you hoped that it was just part of your imagination and tried to go back to sleep. A second ringing went off, shattering that faint hope, causing you to groan into your pillow before you finally rolled out of bed. 

Hastily, you tried to blink the tiredness away, but it was still too damn early for this. However, the coolness of the apartment settled into your skin, forcing your mind awake as you made the trek to the door, silently wishing you had grabbed the blanket with you. 

As you looked through the peephole (the brain may be muddled, but you sure as hell weren’t dumb to open it blindly), your heart dropped. Rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you looked through it again, wondering if you were hallucinating or dreaming before swinging the door wide open. 

One word fell from your lips, but it was the only one that mattered. “Tooru…” you exhaled on a shaky breath, hands covering your mouth in shock as the buildup of tears started to form in the corners of your eyes. Talk about a wake up call. 

The dark brown side swept hair, the familiar chocolate eyes that stared at you with love and affection, the same confident smile that you knew and loved, his lean physique even more slightly built, it all came rushing back. 

His gaze traveled down your body, taking in your sleeping attire, or the lack of thereof. He swallowed deeply before his eyes made contact with yours, lust darkening them. “If this is how you’re gonna greet me when I come home, I just may never let you leave.”

Hearing the familiar timbre of his voice was the last straw. Before you could fully comprehend your actions, tears fell one by one until it was a messy waterworks. 

Oikawa sighed in amusement before he engulfed your small frame in a hug. Automatically, your arms latched around his neck, refusing to let go as you cried into his chest. “I didn’t think you were going to cry this much, Little Cutie. People will get the wrong idea.”

“T-tell them to mind their own business,” you stuttered out, arms tightening. Yes, you missed this. You missed his minty scent. You missed his overbearing, but affectionate presence. You just… missed him. His big hand patted your head, trying to get you to calm down faster. 

Once you calmed down enough, light kisses trailed the pathway of your tears before they finally reached their destination - your lips. 

The kiss was soft and gentle. The both of you parted too soon for your liking though. 

One of your hands ran up through his scalp, a soft hiss of pleasure escaping his lips at the feeling, as you pulled his head down into a more forceful kiss. 

Oikawa wasn’t surprised, a smirk gracing his features. You took his bottom lip into your mouth, sucking on it harshly until you gained access into his mouth. There, the two tongues battled for dominance, yours stroking his incessantly and even the roof of his mouth. 

His hands traveled down your sides till they reached your hips, where he pulled your compliant body flushed into his, the familiar bulge making its presence known against your stomach. 

When air became a necessity, you broke off from the kiss, a line of saliva connecting the two mouths before it broke. With heaving chests, your face was flushed with desire. Attention completely fixated on him, it only enlarged his ego to know that he made you wanton for him and him only. 

Pulling your body up, your legs around his waist, he finally stepped into the familiar apartment. The door shut firmly behind, the sound of the lock clicking in the otherwise silent place. 

It had been far too long since you were last joined together. Shrugging his duffel bag off his shoulder, it made a deep  _ thump _ as it fell to the ground. He only had one destination in his mind, and that’s where he went. 

Oikawa dropped your body back onto the bed as he hastily set about removing his clothes. Before he could remove his sweatpants, the sight of you laying there on the bed only made his desire for you grow - your hair was splayed messily, lips red from the make out session, cheeks flushed with desire, chest rising up and down heavily that he admired how much you filled out in his jersey. 

It didn’t help his case as his jersey had ridden up your lithe body, exposing the white, lacy panties that he adored. Even though there wasn’t much light reflecting in the room, Oikawa could tell that your panties were soaked. If there was one thing that got him off besides you wearing his clothes, it was lacy undergarments. 

Lips smacking at the feast he wanted to ravage, your soft, dainty hands knocked his own hands away from the band of his sweatpants as you took a kneeling position in front of him. There, they impatiently tugged the offending material down, boxers and all. 

“You’re moving slow,” you murmured poutily, resulting in him to bellow out a laugh. 

“Someone missed me,” he said cockily, a wide smirk on his face. 

However, you nodded your head in agreement. “Damn right I did.”

His cock, which was at half-mast, rose to full attention after you had dribbled some saliva and pumped him a few times. 

The tip was red and leaking precum. Daintily, you swiped at his leaking head with your tongue a few times before taking just the tip inside your mouth. You lavished it with some more attention before deciding to take more of him. 

As inches and more inches disappeared inside your mouth, his hands cradled themselves inside your hair, fisting the strands tightly. 

The remaining few inches that you couldn’t take had to be stroked. As your eyes made contact with his chocolate ones, you could feel the lust and love radiating in them. 

That was all the confirmation you needed before you started to bob your head on his member. It didn’t take long for you to pick up speed as the hands in your hair tightened, your head being pulled onto his appendage roughly. 

His mouth was wide open, eyes closed in the process, but the look of pleasure on his face was a heady effect. Your front teeth lightly scraped against the skin of his member whenever your head was brought up, hisses and groans echoing around the room. 

Seeing him so turned on turned you on. As he began to roughly thrust into your mouth, eyes watering whenever he hit the back of your throat, you knew he was getting close. 

Being used roughly for his pleasure, your left hand dipped under the jersey and pushed the cups of your lacy bra up. There, the nipples hardened under ministration as you continued to play with them, alternating back and forth. 

Your right hand brushed aside the soaked material of your panties. You were so wet that your juices had flown down your thighs, dripping to the floor. 

Bringing your fingers to your soaked lips, you roughly pushed them in, as a moan rumbled around his member. 

It caused him to open his eyes, where he was greeted with the sight of his girlfriend fingering herself as she sucked him off, and boy did that turn him on. 

“Oh, you dirty slut. You couldn’t stop from touching yourself, huh.” You tried to nod your head, but it was hard with his constant thrusting. 

“Look at you, so fucking wet I can hear your slushing pussy. Are you that desperate for something to fill that tight cunt of yours?” His dirty talk and degradation only made you more wet. 

“Take that hand out of your pussy. It belongs to me.” Hearing his dominant voice, you were hasty to comply. 

Then, he suddenly withdrew completely from your mouth causing you to moan at the loss. 

Oikawa fixed you with a hard glare. “On the bed, now.”

Body tingling from anticipation, you were quick to follow his orders. You could see that he had stepped completely out of his sweatpants and was languidly stroking his cock. 

Taking the tip of his member, he lazily dragged it through your wet folds. A soft mewl was released as your pussy tried to latch desperately onto it to no avail. However, he took a step back. 

Oikawa tsked twice. “Now, now. You’ll get it when I give it to you. But frankly, I don’t think you deserve it. Such a naughty girl, trying to get yourself off when all your orgasms belong to me.” 

At the possibility of him denying you, your eyes widened worriedly. “N-no, please, Sir. I promise I’ll be a good girl!”

He raised an eyebrow, “Did I give you permission to speak?” 

You shook your head negatively, your eyes begging him for any attention. 

His eyes softened just a smidge before he released an exaggerated sigh. “Fine, only because you said please. What do you say?”

“Thank you, Sir,” you murmured softly. 

“Good girl,” he complimented. 

He resumed his position between your legs before he slowly pushed himself in. You both let out a loud moan at finally being connected again. 

His lean body hovering over yours, your legs encircled around his hips, bringing his body flushed against yours. Your arms took their position around his neck as his head rested besides yours, the sound of his panting brushing your left ear. His other hand was propped up near your head as he tried to keep his body weight from crushing yours.

His pace was infuriatingly slow though to antagonize you and you whined to let him know. However, he only chuckled and continued at the same pace. 

Having enough of being the bottom, you twisted your hips, reversing your positions. 

Oikawa’s eyes widened in surprise at the action before he let out a laugh. “So impatient, aren’t you, love?” 

“Only for you.” Knees flat on the bed, you raised yourself up so that only the tip of his member remained inside before you slammed back down. 

As you continued to ride him, chasing your own orgasm, one of his hands crept to the side of your hips where they assisted with the lifting and pulling. The other reached under the jersey for your breast, fondling and cradling it, and even pinching the hardened nipples. The sight of you taking what you wanted from him made his heart swell more. 

Soon after, the familiar tell of a building orgasm settled in your stomach. 

“F-fuck, Tooru,” you moaned aloud, eyes closed in pleasure. “I-I’m close!” 

“I am too, love! You’re so fucking tight,” he hissed in pleasure.

Pants and moans reverberated around the room walls. Oikawa thrusted, once, twice, thrice into you before your walls clenched around his throbbing member, an orgasm overtaking you. 

“Tooru!” You screamed in euphoria. 

In turn, your boyfriend hissed at the sudden tightness, only to then explode inside of you as his cum painted your insides with his essence. 

You slowly collapsed forward, head resting on his collarbone as exhaustion settled in your bones. 

“I missed you,” you whispered softly, placing wet kisses on his skin. 

“I missed you too,” Oikawa replied back, his arms pulling you in close. 

Eagerly, you nuzzled into the crook of his neck, his softening member still inside you. 

Postsex, your brain was more awake and alert than it had been when you first woke up as you suddenly remembered your situation. 

Sitting up suddenly, you casted Oikawa a look of worry, “Wait, aren’t you supposed to be at practice?”

He released a chuckle, “You didn’t honestly think I was gonna miss my girl’s graduation? I already talked with the coach and he gave me leave for a few days since this is a momentous time for you.” 

Pouting, you crossed your arms against your chest. “So you lied to me.”

His eyes softened in affection before he reached to pull you down against him, a soft kiss on your head. “Only because I wanted to surprise you. I’m sorry, please forgive me?” 

Looking up at his face, your heart swelled with more love and affection for him. Your hand brushed the bangs out of his eyes before you brought your lips firmly down onto his, a gesture that he returned eagerly. 

“Of course I forgive you. This is the best surprise I could ask for,” you mumbled softly against his lips. 

“Speaking of surprises,” he said. Oikawa gently pulled you off of him as he disappeared into the bathroom and returned a moment later with a wet cloth where he proceeded to clean you up. 

You couldn’t help but giggle at the soft ministrations. And once he disposed of the cloth, he pulled his boxers back on and went to grab something from his pants pocket. 

Curiously, you tried to see what it was but he hid the object behind his back. 

Meeting his gaze, you were surprised to see that his normally confident smirk was gone. Instead, it was replaced with a look of shy hesitance. 

“I know this isn’t the right place or time to do this, but I couldn’t wait any longer.”

“Tooru, what are you talk-” Oikawa suddenly dropped to one knee in front of you, making you close your mouth real quick. In his hand was a small jewelry box. When he opened it, you knew it was the same engagement ring that had been passed down in the Oikawa family. Was he going to-

“I know I haven’t been the best boyfriend these past several years. I can be selfish, childish, forgetful, annoying,” you rolled your eyes as he continued with the list. 

“But I know with you, I can be myself. You accepted me for who I was and saw past my mask. You were there when I was at my lowest, and accepted me then. And at my best, you were my support pillar. While I’m not  _ always _ perfect, in your eyes, I don’t need to be that strong leader because you have my back. You’re the Lois Lane to my Superman. You’re the yin to my yang. You’re the milk to my bread.” His cheesy relations made you giggle through the silent tears that fell down your face again. “But will you be the Mrs. Oikawa Tooru to me? Please marry me.” 

His silent, but hopeful expression was too much. Without warning, you threw your arms around his neck. “Yes,” kiss. “Yes,” kiss. “Hell, 120% yes!” Another kiss but one he swept off your feet. 

Taking the diamond ring out of the box, he gingerly slid it on your left ring finger. He released a breath when it was a perfect fit. 

While it was early for any graduation gifts, you knew this was the best that you could ever ask for. 


End file.
